halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly Meeker
Kelly Meeker appeared in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, played by Kathleen Kinmont. Biography Kelly Meeker is the teenage daughter of Haddonfield's Sheriff Ben Meeker. She often used her sexuality to get the boys attention and was not afraid to take the boyfriends of her female classmates. One boy that she was interested in was Brady, but he was already taken by Rachel Carruthers. She was able to get close to Brady as she worked at the same store that he did. On October 31 1988, Kelly witnessed Rachel cancelling plans with Brady for the night as she had to babysit her young foster sister, Jamie Lloyd. Kelly then used this opportunity to invite Brady over the night. Once they got to her house, Kelly had to take care of trick or treaters before they could get intimate. One trick or treater happened to be Jamie - who was followed by Rachel. Kelly and Rachel said hi to each other but as soon as Rachel saw that Brady was with her, she walked away. Kelly was bothered by this and told Brady to get back in the house after Rachel left. Once they were sure there was no one to bother them anymore, Kelly and Brady began to make out and prepare for sex ]], but they were interuppted by the sudden arrival of Kelly's father along with Dr. Samuel Loomis, Rachel and Jamie. They quickly put their clothes on and tried to look like nothing happened. Once Meeker walked into the house, Kelly wanted an answer to what was going on. Her father told her to make sure all the doors and windows were locked, and Kelly did as she was told. Once she learned what was going on, Meeker asked his daughter to make him some coffee. Kelly complied and was then joined by Rachel. The two girls talked and she told Rachel that she was not aware she and Brady had anything. Rachel did not believe Kelly's lies and knew that she really did not care. Kelly reasoned that Brady was not married and she had to do what was best for her. Kelly then told Rachel she should wise up to what men want or Brady would not be the last man she lost to another woman. Rachel had had enough of Kelly and poured the coffee on her shirt. Kelly changed her shirt and finished coffees for everyone, she tried to give some to Deputy Logan but as soon as she lit a candle, she discovered that he was dead. Kelly was in a state of shock and tried to scream but couldn't and Michael Myers stood up from the chair and used the shotgun and pinned Kelly to the wall with it, killing her.Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' Kelly's father buried his daughter in the nearby Mt. Sinclair Cemetery in November 1988. A year later, Sherriff Meeker would be laid to rest beside his daughter in the same cemetery. Appearances * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (mentioned) Notes & Trivia *Kelly's death is very similar to Bob Simms's death in the original Halloween. The difference lies in that Michael pinned Bob with a kitchen knife whereas Kelly was pinned with a shotgun. References Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1980's deaths Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:1970's births Category:Female characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Deceased Villains